Popping the question
by lyric92
Summary: This is a story about how Nick asks his long time girlfriend to marry him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nick's POV

"Joe I am so nervous." I say pacing the living room.

"Nick calm down, we are only going to look today." Joe says as he puts on his shoes. "Are you ready?" Joe asks standing up. I look down at myself and check to see if I have everything.

"Yes and No." I say.

"Come on lets get this over with I have a date tonight with Sam." Joe says.

"Oh so you finally asked her out?"

"Yeah, now lets go." Joe says holding the front door open. I take a deep breath then head out to my car. We get to the jewelry shop and sit there for a minute. After I calm down I get out of the car, the paparazzi swarm us. They start asking us all sorts of questions but we don't answer them we just get inside as fast as possible. I look around trying to decide where to start when I see the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. Me and Joe walk over to the desk.

"Can I help you with anything?" The sales lady asks us.

"Yes, can I look at that ring right there?" I asks pointing to the ring. She takes it out and hands it to me. I examine every inch of it before putting it back down. I cant stop staring at it.

"Who's the lucky lady?" The sales lady asks.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry. Her name is Mia we have been together for two and a half years, she's my best friend." I say smiling.

"So What do you think?" The sales lady asks me.

"I don't know. What do you think Joe does it look like Mia?" Joe picks it up and looks it over.

"Yes, I think this is has Mia written all over it." Joe says handing me the ring. I put it on my pinkie to see what it looks like on a finger. It goes on almost all the way but when I try to take it off it wont budge. I twist it and pull it but nothing happens.

"Joe help!" I say starting to panic. Joe grabs the ring and gives it a hard twist then a pull and it comes off. My finger is all red and it hurts. Joe hands it to the sales lady.

"Are you interested in purchasing this ring?" She asks me.

"Can I look at a couple more that are similar to this one?" She goes and gets a couple for me to look at. I like the other rings but I keep going back to the first ring.

"Nick its after four I am supposed to pick Sam up in an hour." Joe says. I shake my head but I am to focused to really care what he says. After a couple more minutes I stand up.

"I would like to purchase this ring." I say to the sales lady.

"Ok lets go over here and get you started." After about fifteen minutes we are walking out the door. The ring is in a box in my hand in my pocket. I cant stop smiling.

When we get home Joe hurries to get ready then he leaves. I sit go to my room I am just about to open the box to look at the ring when I hear my phone start ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi, Handsome." Mia says. Just hearing her voice makes me smile.

"Hi, Beautiful."

"What are you doing?" She says, I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Just sitting on my bed, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the stuff from helping my sister get ready for her date with Joe."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh you know it, cleaning is just my favorite." She says laying on the sarcasm.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" I asks after my stomach growls.

"Sorry babe I cant, don't you remember I have to go into work to get some things finalized. I was just going to grab something on the way to the studio."

"Well how about I drive pick you up and take you to your studio. I can call and order from your favorite Chinese restaurant."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to sit around my studio and get bored out of your mind while I finish up some designs and put some samples together for my client."

"Don't worry I have never gotten bored with you or your work in two and a half years I think I can handle it for another night."

"Thank you so much babe I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Your not the one who got lucky, I am you are my everything. I have to go there is someone on my other line I love you and I will pick you up in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok love you too bye." She hangs up and I answer my other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nick"

"Oh hi mom did you need something?" I say as I put the ring away then hide it.

"I was just calling to see why you didn't tell me you were going ring shopping. I found out from Joe when I asked what he had been doing all day."

"I was going to tell you but you cant keep a secret from Mia. You two are always talking, she always know stuff that I tell you. I was going to surprise you after I asked her." I say walking out the door.

"Oh well then nerve mind you aren't in trouble anymore."

"Mom I have to go I am on my way to get Mia."

"Oh are you going to ask her tonight?"

"No we are going to her studio so she can finish some work."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I really have to go know mom I just pulled up to her house."

"Ok bye."

"Bye mom." I say then hang up. Mia is waiting for me by the door when I go into her house.

"Hi beautiful." I say walking up to her then kissing her.

"Hi, handsome." We kiss some more then head out the door. When we get to her studio the delivery guy is waiting on the door step. Mia goes in while I pay for it. When I come in Mia is already in work mode she is finishing up a sketch. Her blonde hair is coming out of the bun she put it in and is falling in her face. I walk over to see what she is sketching, it's a dress.

"Is this your big ticket idem in your new teen line?"

"Yeah it's a mini ball gown. It has taken forever to get just right but I think I've got it. It has a drop waist, intricate lace detailing around bust that plays with proportions and flatters all body types. Tiered bustle layering around skirt creates a chic voluminous look and just for a little extra something it has a little black bow right here." She says pointing to all the things she is talking about.

"All that in one dress?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, oh sorry babe did I lose you?"

"Yeah after drop waist." She starts laughing then picks up her sketch and puts it in a manila envelope. We go over and eat at one of her cutting tables. We talk a little bit then after Mia is full she drags two racks of clothes over to go through. I go over and pick up a dress up that is black, pink and zebra print. "Who is this for?" I ask.

"Huh, oh that's for Audrey she is one of my sweet sixteen clients. It goes with these shoes." She says walking over and grabbing a pair of high heels.

I clean up dinner while she finishes up. We get out of her studio by nine then I take her home.

"I don't want to get out." She says pouting. I bend over to her and give her one of my heart stopping kisses that she cant get enough of. She kisses me back until we have to separate to breath. "I love you so much." Mia says after she catches her breath. I press my forehead to hers.

"Not as much as I love you." I say then kiss her again. After a couple more minutes we break apart then she gets out. I watch her walk to the door and go in then I back out of the driveway and head home. When I get home Joe is sitting on the couch.

"How did the date go?" I ask Joe.

"It was the best date of my life." Joe says smiling. He tells me everything that happened on their date.

"See I told you, you should have gone out with her a long time ago. How long have you two been flirting with each other like two years." I say with a laugh.

"I should have enlisted Mia's help sooner."

"What did Mia do?"

"She asked her for me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she texted my last week that if I didn't do something soon Sam wouldn't be on the market. So I said fine then you ask her for me and the next thing I know me and Sam are on a date." I roll my eyes at him.

"I figured out when to ask Mia."

"When?"

"In two days, it's the date we when we first met on the set of one of our music videos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nick's POV

"Nick your phone is going off again, are you ever going to answer it?" Joe asks getting annoyed.

"Yeah I will get it in a minute." I say finishing writing down my idea so I don't forget anything. My phone starts ringing again but this time I go over and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, what the heck is wrong with you Mia is here crying thinking you are mad at her. She has been trying to get a hold of you all day its after twelve and you always get up at like seven. We are going to Rockaway Beach Oregon to surprise our family. Our mom was so upset that we weren't going to make it this year. Oh and Mia has something really exciting to tell you but know I just don't know. You need to get your butt over here and fix this." Sam says then hangs up. I just sit there for a minute then Joe speaks up.

"What did she want?"

"That was Sam, she said Mia thinks I am mad at her so I need to go fix this. Oh and they are going to surprise their family at Rockaway."

"Ok then lets get going. You don't want the girl you are going to marry mad at you." Joe says standing up.

"Wait, them going to Rockaway will ruin everything. If they go then they will be leaving tomorrow and I was going to propose tomorrow." I say starting to freak out.

"Calm down we can think about it on the way to Mia's house." Joe says practically dragging me to the car. We talk about it the whole way to Mia's. Now I just have to talk to Sam and get her to help me. I get out my phone and text Sam to ask her to meet me in the car so I can talk to her before Mia knows I am there.

"_Mia is at the studio, why do you need to talk to me?_" Sam texts back.

"_Ok then me and Joe will come in._" I text back. When we get to Mia's we go in to talk to Sam.

"I want to ask Mia to marry me." I say just getting it off my chest feels so good. Me and Sam are really good friends and she is Mia's sister so we have been friends since me and Mia started dating.

"Finally! Gosh me and Mia were just talking about you guys getting married like last week. She totally has almost everything picked out. Wait do you have the ring already?" She is so excited.

"Yes I have it right here." I say padding my pocket.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah here." I say pulling it out and showing it to her.

"No way! That is the ring she was trying on last week she loved it. She told me to take you to the shop and get it."

"Really!" I say putting the ring away so I don't lose it.

"See I told you it had Mia written all over it." Joe says.

"Anyway so here is the plan." I tell her the plan then head to Mia's studio. Joe stays with Sam so I can talk to Mia alone. When I get to her studio all the lights are on but I don't see anyone in there. I walk in to find fabric everywhere. I find Mia over at her sewing table it looks like she is making that dress she was sketching last night. She doesn't even look up at me I don't think heard me come in.

"Mia, I'm sorry I haven't been answering the phone." I stop because Mia hasn't even looked up. I look closer and I see headphone cords hanging down. When she takes a break to stretch I go over and hug her from behind. She jumps so high and gives a little scream till she realizes its me then she melts into me.

"Wait I'm mad at you. Why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts?" She asks standing up to face me with a hand on her hip.

"I have been busy today, I'm really sorry." I say putting on my best sorry face that I know she cant resist.

"What were you so busy with that you couldn't pick up the phone for five seconds?" Ugh she isn't going to let me off easy.

"I was um…" I say then stop to think.

"Why are you holding you pocket like that, its weird." She says then I look down. Without realizing it I was holding the ring in my pocket. Shoot what am I going to tell her?

"Oh I was just holding my keys I lost them earlier so I don't want to loose them in here I would never find them again." I say hopeful. She just shrugs then comes over and hugs me.

"I love you babe you know that right?"

"Yes I do and I love you more." She says with a grin looking up at me. I kiss her then I feel her reaching down to my pocket.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask her grabbing my pocket before she can.

"Just tell me what you have in your pocket."

"Sam told me you had some really exciting news you wanted to tell me." I say changing the subject.

"Oh my gosh yeah I cant believe I forgot. I got a call from Don today, you know the one from the Sears corporate office. Well guess what she said?" Mia is jumping up and down at this point. Right as I'm about to open my mouth Mia starts talking over me. I just listen because she is so excited about this. "He said they will give me my own space in the junior department. I will have two displays, a wall and one rack for my collection!" Mia says then she screams and hugs me. "Nick I am so excited!"

"That is amazing babe. I am so proud of you. Is this why you are trying to get this dress done?" I say tilting my head towards the sewing machine.

"Oh yeah geez you distracted me." Mia goes over and starts sewing again.

"Are you almost done with it?"

"Ha I am just on the dress part then I have to get to all the lace."

"When are you and Sam going to the beach?"

"Wait are you not coming with me?" She says giving me her sad puppy face. I have to look away because I cant say no to her when she pulls out that face.

"Me and Joe are so busy and its such short notice I don't know how we could make it. I'm sorry babe."

"Oh well ok then, I guess we can just talk on the phone. We are going to be gone for a week. We were going to stay for two weeks but I have to work on my line. I have six months to get everything done and ready to be put out in stores." She looks so sad I just want to tell her everything. Its killing me to keep this from her but I have to. I go outside and call Joe.

"Hey Joe did you call the guys for me?"

"Yeah they said they will fly over head at six. Sam is all set with her part of the plan so now its all up to you."

"Ok thank you I owe you one." I say then hang up.

Its Friday morning me and Joe are dropping the girls off at the airport. We say our goodbyes then the girls go through security. I watch them till I cant see them anymore. I am just about to turn around to leave when I see Mia run over and blow me a kiss then she runs back to Sam.

"You two are such lovebirds geez." Joe says laughing at me. We turn around and head back out to the car. We get mobbed by girls on the way out to the car.

"I cant believe we made it out alive and we didn't even hit anyone." I say as soon as we are half way home.

"I know they were out for blood I swear." Joe says laughing again. "Ok so we are going to get our luggage from home then go to the private airport right?"

"Yeah the plane is ready for us. We have to get up and be ready before Mia gets on the beach." We get our luggage then go to the airport. We land in Portland then take the car that's waiting for us to Rockaway beach. Joe helps me set up a canapé we put up all the sides so you cant see in it even if you try. After we are done I go get changed then grab the flowers and go camp out under the canapé and wait.

"_We are on the way now sorry it took so long everyone wanted to talk._" Sam texts me.Fifteen minutes later I hear Mia it sounds like the whole family is with her.

"That's weird, what weirdo would come to the beach and not sit in the sun. you cant even get to the water sitting in that thing." I look at Joe and I can see him hold back laughter. I accidentally let out a laugh then I hear someone stop right in front of where I am standing. The only thing separating us is the canapé side. I can see the form of the person I just know its Mia.

"Mia what are you doing. Why did you stop in front of the persons canape?" Sam asks. I am starting to freak out.

"I hear laughing that sounded like Nick. I can spot his laugh anywhere."

"He is back in California. You can even call him if you don't believe me." I am cursing Sam right know if Mia calls me she will hear my phone go off. I am fumbling with my phone trying to turn it on silent. Then I hear.

"No I will call him later. There is no way Nick could be here." She turns and keeps walking they stop about ten passes away then I see Sam get Mia to lay down to look at the sky. I look at my phone it is five fifty I need to get out there but stay out of site she doesn't see me. Five minutes later I peek out and see everyone watching the sky they are all talking. Me and Joe sneak out to stand behind Mia. I am almost there when Ash Mia's nephew looks up at me.

"Ni." Sam covers his mouth really fast."

"What B?" Mia asks looking at Sam like she has gone crazy.

"He said look!" Sam says pointing to the sky. Mia looks up and gasps. The plane is going over head and it says "MIA MARRY ME!" I come around front and get down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia starts lightly crying. Right as I'm about to speak three of her nephews jumps on me. As soon as I can get them off I pull out the ring and hold it out.

"Mia you mean the world to me, you bring out a side of me that I never know existed, You make me a good person, My friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. Recently I begun to see it myself. Food and drink taste different, I hear and feel the music in a different way. I think about goals and future more than ever. When we are not together, you are always in my mind. I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are with me when you are not around. You are in my mind all the time. I'll never hurt, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant to be for each other. Mariah will you marry me?" Mia is crying and shaking her head up and down so fast.

"Yes!" I put the ring on her finger then stand up and hug her. I spin her around then kiss her with as much passion I can muster. "I love you so much Nick!"

"I love you more than I can say." I say then we turn to the family. Everyone is clapping and her mom is crying.


End file.
